


A Good Person

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale is an angel, Bullying, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, I just love my angel and demon so much, Kisses, Love, Reader Insert, duh - Freeform, so much fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You go to Aziraphale's bookshop upset when someone is cruel to you over something you have no control over.





	A Good Person

You burst into the bookshop. Stomping erupted from your feet. You breathing was ragged and your hair was in disarray. Any of the customers that were there were met with a glare, that while wasn’t directed towards them, caused them to scramble out of the shop. You would have felt bad if Aziraphale didn’t do anything short of physical violence to keep his customers from buying one of his prized books.

“[Y/N]? What’s wrong, my dear?” Aziraphale watched you in shock as you threw your jacket on a nearby chair.

“I don’t know why I even try anymore! It’s not like I chose to be this way! Like, there’s nothing I could do to change it, even if I wanted to. But then they just have to go off on me saying I was wrong, an abomination. And I know I shouldn’t let it bother me, but dammit.” You paused as your bottom lip started to tremble. Tears built up and poured down your face. You sat down on the chair and buried your face in your hands.

“[Y/N],” Aziraphale spoke softly and knelt down in front of you. He put a hand on your back and started to rub circles on it. You raised your head to look at him. His heart broke as he saw your shattered expression.

“Aziraphale, am I a bad person?” You were scared of his answer, but you needed to know.

“Oh no, my dear. You are not a bad person.” Aziraphale leaned forward and kissed your forehead. “You are far from a bad person. You cannot possibly be a bad person because of something you have no control over.”

“But with everything that has happened,” you mumbled. You had experienced injuries, deaths, surgery, and other horrible events. “I must deserve it.”

“You do not deserve it,” Aziraphale spoke firmly. “I know it has been a rough couple of years for you, but you do not deserve any of what has happened.” He moved one of his hands to cup your cheek and wiped your tears away. “You just have a big heart and you have so much love.” He smiled as he started to grow dewy-eyed. Even now, when you were so upset, he could sense how much love you possessed. “When you love that much, you are open to getting hurt.”

He brought one of your hands up and kissed the tips of your fingers. “You are so, so generous, that makes you a good person.”

He kissed the back of your hand. “You try to respect and be kind to everyone, that makes you a good person.”

He kissed the tip of your nose. “You work so hard to improve your community, that makes you a good person.”

He kissed your cheek. “You aren’t afraid to stand up to others when you see them acting cruelly, that makes you a good person.”

He softly pressed his lips against yours. He pulled away with a smile and said, “And despite everything, you still love. That makes you a good person.”

**Author's Note:**

> I left this purposely up to you, so it’s easier for you to relate to. I’ve experienced discrimination and cruelty for a few things, so I thought writing something where Aziraphale comforts the reader would be nice. Because it’s the ones you love that matter the most - not some jerk.


End file.
